


Broken

by Steangine



Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gore, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: The Sparda kin is doomed to be broken.[Non-con ; teratophilia]
Relationships: Dante/Demons (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Proto Angelo (Devil May Cry), Dante/Qliphoth (Devil May Cry), Dante/Riot (Devil May Cry), Dante/Scudo Angelo (Devil May Cry), Dante/Urizen (Devil May Cry)
Series: Crimson Red (Bottom Dante) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Broken

What a disappointing fight. Dante was lying unconscious in the middle of the royal hall of Hell the Qliphoth had built around its righteous king, and Urizen had his eyes on him. The head lazily tilted on the left hand, a relaxed stance not so different from the one he assumed to crush Dante, his pitiful friends and shoo away the little insects who burst in screaming like a buffoon. ****

That was the extent of his weakness before he carved out from his dying body the useless human part. The trees grew strong and luxuriant if any ill part was cut off before it completely devoured the sane body. The weak human blood in his veins was doing the same, so Vergil cut his humanity away, and he was reborn more powerful than ever: Hell itself recognized his strength, welcoming him as its new sovereign, and the Qliphoth sprouted until it reached the sky. While Urizen was growing stronger, his human part was descending to death, as it should be.

His human side was a burden to Vergil, the sign of weakness which tainted his true unleashed power and dragged him into defeat in every fight against his brother. But now that he had thrown his humanity away, Vergil, who discarded away his name as well, the satisfaction of being able to defeat his own brother was tainted by the bitter realization that he defeated a useless mingle of human and demon flesh, a vessel of weakness.

But for how a human was weak, life burnt inside their bodies: Urizen was nourishing his new strength upon the countless sacrifices of that town, and the two women who believed they could defeat him but showed to be nothing more than ants against a lion were the battery to two new soldiers at his orders. Everything had its use. Everything. And Yet, what use had Dante for him, if he wasn’t capable of giving him the vengeful satisfaction Urizen was looking for?

Some tentacles slithered on the ground from behind the throne like huge snakes with countless red orbs pulsating inside their flesh. Two wrapped around Dante’s arms, one locked onto his legs, and they raised his body to bring him face to face with Urizen. Dante’s head dangled on his chest; the sharp tip of a bluish tentacle, coming from Urizen himself and not from the Qliphoth, raised his chin to show his sleeping face. Dirty, small, weak. With a simple thought, Urizen could squeeze his organs out of his holes and shatter his frail bones to the point his demon heritage wouldn’t be enough to save him from a certain death. And yet, that wasn’t the right use for Dante.

When Urizen beated him to pulp, Dante didn’t lose his smile. He smashed him away, but couldn’t erase the smirk from his lips. He crushed his hopes of surviving, and yet Dante didn’t give him the satisfaction of recognizing his invincible strength.

How much he hated his eyes filled with pity.

Urizen trashed Dante on the ground and stared in silence at the bizarre position of his unresponsive body. Until the Qliphoth started moving without following his will. The demonic tree moved because of the need of finding nourishment to grow the Qliphoth fruit and under the orders of who it deemed being called _master_. Urizen didn’t know what was moving the tentacles over Dante’s body without extracting the lethal sharp stingers. They looked like many curious animals which were inspecting that stranger body, maybe to decide if it was food to ingest or some waste to get rid of.

The tentacles slithered under the clothes, touched the skin and wrapped around the limbs. Urizen expected Dante to wake up, and yet, he had his eyes closed and he was only moving because the tentacles were moving his body. Dante’s body was rolled a bit further from Urizen, Dante put face down as more tendrils made their way under the clothes.

Urizen heard the sounds of the cloth ripping, and in a matter of seconds the upper part of the trousers was no more. Dante still didn’t wake up. And yet, he was reacting.

One tentacle rubbed between his legs. Dante hummed, clamped his thighs and turned around. However, he was forced to spread his legs open, and his arms were pinned down as well. His imperceptible breath faltered, he turned his head. Dante groaned, his body rubbed and groped without much delicacy: the tentacles left red traces of their passage on his fair skin which quickly healed only to be replaced with new ones.

Under normal circumstances, Dante would wake up at the first contact, as a foreign touch would tingle his sensitive instinct. But the Qliphoth forced him into a deep sleep, because there was confusion on his presence there: so similar to Urizen, yet different. Was him to absorb or to expel? In doubt, the Qliphoth put Dante in stasis to better investigate the matter.

Being a tree, the only way the Qliphoth could see was through its roots and branches. Long sturdy tentacles which worked both as a mean of self-defense, when demons swarming in it weren’t enough of a protection, and a tool to explore and gather nourishment to nurture the fruit.

Dante wasn’t deemed a nourishment. At least, not yet, Urizen thought. It wouldn’t take much before the Qliphoth recognized Dante as a nutrient source for its purpose and pierced through his heart do drink his blood and dry him. Urizen waited as the tentacles ripped the black henley while they wrapped around Dante’s chest, and observed how his brother’s body looked like a sinister nest of snakes crawling all around his limbs.

One tentacle slipped around Dante’s neck and raised his head. Now Urizen could see properly his sleeping face covered in his own blood and his lips slightly opened. The same tendril which was coiling in an apparent attempt of snapping Dante’s neck in two, poked his lips and crawled inside Dante’s mouth. Dante emitted a strangled moan, that was his only reaction.

Instead of clenching the grip, the tentacles moved in harmony and forced Dante’s body to react out of the sleep, while his mind was trapped in the slumber. Little tendrils surrounded his groin, like many tiny reeds bending at the whims of the wind. It almost seemed like they were worshipping the erection leaking enough for them to taste its drops.

A bigger tentacle crawled between his legs. It sensed an empty space and moved forward to creep inside and fill the void it had found. Dante moaned so loud, Urizen believed for a second he woke up. But his eyes were still closed, and his voice only passed through the veil of sleep, breaking in suffocated pants as the tentacles entered more and more inside him.

Dante screamed in pain, and Urizen saw the outline of the tentacle showing from inside his stomach, writhing as if it was looking for something. Between his legs, he was bleeding, but the demon blood was already healing the deep violation which was making him squirm and cry. Some tears washed the blood away. Pitiful, Urizen thought.

The tentacle retracted fast, leaving a squirt of blood dripping from Dante’s ass. That seemed to be a signal. All the other tentacles retracted, following the leader back deep in the room until they all disappeared behind the throne. The only trace of their passage was Dante, whose existence was so bizarre that probably the Qliphoth couldn’t decide of his fate. If he was a trick or a treat, the tree couldn’t decide, so it just left him there, leaving the final choice to its king.

Of Dante’s raggedy clothes remained only his coat, his boots and some shreds of his trousers and Henley. He was coated in the bloody slime secreted by the tentacles. Still asleep.

There he was, the legendary devil hunter who defeated Mundus, killed Argosax and slayed his own brother twice. Nothing more than a bag of bones and flesh, forced into a coma he couldn’t wake up from on his own which turned him into a raggedy doll. Urizen didn’t feel like rage on him anymore. Dante would slowly die on his own.

But Dante didn’t die.

He thrived in his sleep. The injuries left by the Qliphoth healed right away, and Dante enjoyed a rest without nightmares. Urizen didn’t need to sleep, as the tree provided his body with energy and nourishment. Enclosed in his little kingdom, Urizen couldn’t sense the passing of the days anymore, so he couldn’t tell for how many days (or mere hours?) he stared at the still body of his little brother until something changed.

The royal guards of his demon army entered through the only opening to the room. Three Scudo Angelo advanced covered by their shields and surrounded Dante.

So, the time had come. Urizen imagined that the Qliphoth called them in to take care of the matter – he didn’t care in the slightest about what the demons inhabiting the tree were doing, as long as his power was nourished. He wondered what sword would strike first and where. Dante’s head? His chest, maybe? How many hits would be needed before Dante’s strong blood couldn’t keep up anymore with the amount of regeneration? In normal conditions, those three lesser being would be nothing but a pastime for Dante.

To Urizen’s surprise, the Scudo Angelo planted their shields in the ground, forming a rough barrier around Dante. One of them walked in and knelt as the other two watched in silence.

The metallic barrier wasn’t tall enough, and Urizen could see the Scudo Angelo grabbing Dante’s thighs. Moved by the instinct, a slit opened in the skin armor of the demon at the level of the groin. Sturdy, sheathed in metallic-looking plates, his dick sprouted out like a piston, rigid and straight.

The Scudo Angelo was made to battle, not for any other reason, and that showed in his mechanic movements. He moved his hips at the same steady rhythm, with meaningless words escaping his throat like growls, shoving his dick in and out until a purple liquid dripped along Dante’s thighs.

It wasn’t interesting. Each Scudo repeated the same actions, nothing changed in the slightest, nor the pace, nor the voice. Dante was like a lifeless sack trashed backward and forward at each thrust. No reaction came from him, to the point Urizen almost believed he may have died of boredom, even if he couldn’t possibly know what was happening to him.

When the pitiful show was over, and the third demon finished his turn. One of the few Proto Angelo walked in. Urizen had no better expectation for him than he had for his minions.

Proto Angelo sank his sword in the tangle of tentacles of the floor and entered inside the circle of shields, where Dante could only wait for him. Unlike his minions, who knelt to take Dante, he bent to pick him from his throat and rise him in the air. His dick had a more human shape, but veins of power flashed squirts of purple light which disappeared with a final glimmer on the tip. He forced Dante’s body to sit on his rigid erection, pulling him down until it disappeared inside his ass. Then he dragged Dante up and down again, turning him into a living fleshlight for his own physical pleasure.

Dante sobbed, maybe in pain, maybe in pleasure. Or maybe in both. His voice cracked when his ass slammed against Proto Angelo’s groin, and went silent when he slid back.

As a perfect machine, Proto Angelo took a slow but repetitive rhythm which brought him to his physical release. If it wasn’t for the copious purple semen which Dante’s womb couldn’t contain, maybe Urizen wouldn’t notice it. His cum dripped from Dante’s ass, like a dense fluorescent liquid, with a squishy sound which was disgusting for the future king of Hell himself.

Proto Angelo released Dante and let him fall on the ground to cover the same substance which dirtied his insides in a position that would be uncomfortable, had Dante been conscious: his body crouched, the arms open and the head turned on the opposite way of the legs.

The Scudo Angelo pulled their shields out from the ground moving together, and moving together they lined up behind Proto Angelo to follow him outside the room. None of them gave any sign they wanted to make any harm to Dante with their weapons.

Dante was left there like an abandoned tool. Everyone but Urizen forgot about his existence.

More time passed. More blood run through the Qliphoth to reach and empower the future sovereign of Hell. Urizen noticed that the tree was keeping Dante alive as well, feeding him through almost invisible vines piercing his skin like needles. But Dante didn’t awake, and Urizen found himself thinking that killing him would be worth of nothing. He wondered again what he should do with the empty shell his brother became.

With his eyes closed in the laziness of wait, Urizen opened them up when he sensed some demons approaching. A bunch of Riots cautiously made their way in, leaping along the sides of the room and drawing smaller circles around Dante. They never gave him their back, as if they believed he was tricking them into a trap and would wake up to slay them.

But they got so close that they could touch him, and Dante remained still. One of the Riots dared poking him, and all together leaped back in a hurry, just to realize it was a meaningless effort: Dante didn’t move.

The most daring among them, was brave enough to approach and sniff him all over his body, to the head along his back. The demon sniffed Dante between his legs, snapped his jaws once and pulled out his claws. Urizen already figured Dante’s body ripped to shreds, and the imagine inside his head bothered him. But what the Riot clawed was the ground, maybe to be more balanced, or maybe because that was what his demonic instinct told him to do – Urizen didn’t know how their small minds worked, and he wasn’t interested.

The Riot snapped in the air his long tongue like a whip. Blue, fat, with the tip split in two like the chin. The demon spread his enormous mouth and the slippery tongue crawled inside Dante’s ass.

Dante’s voice was loud enough for Urizen to hear him over the constant splashing on the blood and the curious growls of the Riots. Their eyes glowed while observing their companion –maybe their leader, he was slightly bigger than them– tasting that unknown treat. They obviously weren’t treating Dante as food, or his insides would already be splattered around and ready to be licked away. The only thing that was licked was his cunt, and Dante seemed to like it: for the first time since long, he moved his body on his own, he reacted and wrung his hips to allow the tongue to thrust deeper inside. He moaned. He was enjoying it.

Urizen observed the trail of saliva the Riot left and was disgusted by it. The dick of the demon was a bigger version of his tongue; it sprouted from between his legs like a rigid tentacle ready to impale Dante. However, it wasn’t over. Before raising Dante’s hips in the air to fuck him, another dick burst out in a painful hurry to satisfy the Riot’s instinct to mate.

For being a savage beast, his show was a slightly more entertaining than the pitiful act casted by the Angelo. The Riot made Dante cry in bliss, shoving both of his dicks inside him as deep as he could with a single thrust. He moved inside like a dog would, moving backwards and forwards with such a speed that his grunts overlapped one another, as his breath couldn’t catch up. And yet, he still tasted Dante’s back with his tongue, maybe because he understood that act made Dante moan louder, and the Riot seemed to like his voice.

Then, Urizen heard some words among the beastly verses.

“…no.” Was Dante awake? “Stop…”

He couldn’t tell, because the other Riots squirmed around, their dicks out in wait of their turn to satisfy their needs. But as one of them dared get too close and touch with his tongue the prey still in their leader’s clutch, the Riot fucking Dante raised his right arm and split his head in two with a single slice.

That mistake was enough for the other demons to deem a change in the leadership, and, for how strong the leader might be, he was in the worst position to prevent a swung of a tail to cut his head. Dark blood rained from the neck like a fountain, and yet the Riot still thrusted few times inside Dante, his body following the last rhythm before collapsing on the side.

The riot following the leader’s death was a fight to decide who would be the next. One managed to drag Dante to him, far from the violence of his kin. But a claw pierced through his chest, and he died.

The Empusa swarmed inside the throne room and outnumbered the Riots. If they weren’t so involved in their useless quarrel guided by their sexual instincts, the Riots would have killed the Empusa, not the other way round. Surprising an enemy who wasn’t expecting any attack was their best shot.

Dante was weak, without a single weapon, and if only the Empusa wanted to kill him, he would be dead meat already. Instead, the Empusa waited in silence, until an acute shriek made them tremble as a whole.

They were just preparing the way for their Queen. She arrived slaying her minions, her claws reaching for those who dared escape without waiting for their inevitable death. She made her way to the precious prey whose delicious smell reached the lower levels of the Qliphoth.

Queen Empusa believed she had the right of feasting alone on that delicious treat, and she made her fatal mistake. She raised her head, looked at Urizen into the eyes, and grabbed Dante. He didn’t even try to escape from her, his numb head dangling on the chest. She had won, and she claimed her victory with a loud shriek.

The moment Queen Empusa turned her back to Urizen and took her first step towards the exit, she died. A single ray of energy blasted her head away, and dispersed the Empusa who hurried to escape in fear. The Qliphoth started devouring the dead bodies.

One single tentacle brought Dante in front of Urizen’s face.

Never he had seen Dante in such a pitiful state. Battered, different bloods dripping from his skin, without a single energy left in his body if not the glimmer which kept him alive. And yet, Dante chuckled. He coughed a half laugh and spat some saliva; he managed to raise his head enough to look at Urizen into his eyes.

“…good…” He chuckled again. “…for… nothing…” The chuckle froze in a smirk. “…big brother.”

The tentacle gently leaned Dante in Urizen’s open palm. A little effort, and he could crush him, make him vomit his organs from his mouth and expel his guts from his ass, reducing him to nothing but a skin filled with shards of his own bones.

Urizen smiled back.

***

The young boy named Nero reached his throne and started talking. He almost was the copy of Dante when they were young. Urizen waited for him to notice that they weren’t alone. That in his lap was sitting the shadow of who once was the legendary devil hunter.

Dante, devoid of any apparent feeling, stared at a point in front of him. He didn’t notice Nero, as he didn’t notice that he was bleeding from his ass as Urizen forced his cock so deep inside him to reach his stomach. The shape showed through his stomach, but Dante didn’t mind.

Nero got close enough to realize. And then Urizen felt it, the blood of Sparda surging through the rage to defeat the human heritage and show the demonic power hidden inside the boy. Yet, it was still incomplete, such a raw shapeless power. Nero slammed the Red Queen into the ground and turned twice the handle sprouting fire.

“Give him back…” His voice was still too human, he would be defeated, Urizen thought. “Give Dante back to me!”

Urizen slowly closed and opened his eyes. “What a foolish burden you bring with you.” A human heart. Urizen didn’t need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Urizen draws the line at the Queen Empusa who dares taking his stuff outside his room.


End file.
